


Of Autographs and Camera Flashes

by LoudenSwain713



Series: Of Phanfiction [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwain713/pseuds/LoudenSwain713
Summary: Phil is left to greet a group of fans while Dan is visiting family. Dan makes an unexpected return.





	

“Thank you!” Phil grinned as he accepted yet another gift and signed yet another poster. He didn’t mind it, really. It’s just that the night was late and it had been a long day and his ever-glowing smile was starting to fray.

Hands brushed his arms as screams and cries filled the air. It was touching really, to see this many people there for _him_ , a regular guy from Manchester. Still, as Phil tried to say hello to all of the fans, to sign everyone’s photo or book or picture, to smile for every selfie, to shake everyone’s hand, his head started to spin.

Dan had been gone for a few days now, off visiting some family down south. He hadn’t wanted to go to his cousin’s wedding, the two being estranged since childhood, but both Phil and his family had insisted he go. It would be good for bonding, they had said.

So here he was, signing autographs and greeting fans, only one half of the famous duo. There were bound to be rumors, people just worked that way, but Phil hoped no one would question him while he was alone, without Dan.

Nodding, he took a girl’s pen and book and signed it quickly, passing it pack to her. He moved on, but before he could take a selfie with a shaking, smiling teen, screams erupted throughout the crowd. Teens and adults started moving and crying and seemed to reach for something, or run away from something.

Phil, being Phil, immediately looked around for the possible offender. He didn’t see any, of course, but the cause of the frenzy became apparent when a call of his name caught his attention.

The voice was clearer, steadier than the rest, seeming to rise above the crowd in a direct shout, not just some vague scream of adoration. “Phil!”

Standing just a few yards away was Dan. His hair was sweaty and his clothes were rumpled and he held a bouquet of half-crushed roses, but none of that mattered. His face was stretched in a huge, nervous grin that seemed at once wonderful and out of place.

Phil turned around slowly, a bursting grin coming from within that would not be contained. Was he really here, now, doing _this_? “Dan?”

As soon as his boyfriend nodded, Phil ran. He ran straight into the arms of his best friend, his lover, his soulmate. They met halfway, oblivious to the screams and cries and flashes of light. Their arms gripped each other tightly, and for a moment the two just stood like that, wrapped in each other’s love. “You’re back.”

Dan chuckled, “Of course, love. I said I’d be back as soon as possible, didn’t I?”

“Sure,” Phil mumbled into Dan’s shoulder, “but I thought that meant a few more days. Not, you know, _now_.”

Dan laughed, a joyful sound, so loud and bright it seemed almost painful. “Well, here I am. Oh! And these are for you.”

Phil had almost forgotten the roses, but now, as Dan offered the flowers to him in a flourish, they seemed ten times brighter and more alive than before.

Finally, as the roses dangled in Phil’s left hand and his right was intertwined with Dan’s left, they faced the crowd. The fans had been going wild for some time, with the couple mostly ignoring them, but now they fell quiet. Phil smiled at them, an expression devoid of the force and annoyance that it had been tinged with earlier. Dan smiled similarly, trying not wince as the dozens and dozens of cameras and their flashes captured their picture. “Hello! Hi, everyone! I hope you don’t mind me being late?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
